bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Professional Horse/Siege of Dur Ammu - Part II
Chapter IV The Matoran slave walked through the busy camp, every now and then checking if the brawny Vortixx was still following her. After a few times Dartakh growled "Just keep going, I won't leave you". The Matoran looked at his eyes for a short moment, but quickly turned around and moved onward, no longer glancing behind her. A pair of drunk Skakdi yelled something at her in their brutish language when she walked by, and burst out laughing afterwards. The slave quickened her pace. When Dartakh passed by the pair of drunkards, one of them asked him with a very foreign accent, his large mouth twisted into a drunken, amused grin: "Have forgotten to feed your slave, you? Brahahah, good still looks, she, I'd #****# her if give chance, you." His friend whispered something to him and he laughed, afterwards asking "Can for some time have her, I? Much how want, you?" Dartakh stared at him for a moment before striking suddenly with his left fist, shattering some of the large teeth of the Skakdi, and the man stumbling backwards. His friend dropped his mug of ale, and moved his hand towards the handle of the axe hanging from his belt. He received a violent kick to the stomach. The man with shattered teeth drew his knife, grumbled angrily, and jumped on the Vortixx. They both collapsed on the muddy ground. The De-Matoran slave stood nearby, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. Several Lesterin nearby watched the fight with curiosity, while their servants continued their tasks. After a while, Dartakh stood up, blood flowing from a large cut in his upper left arm. He spat at the Skakdi after kicking him a few times, his drunk friend still busy retching and vomiting nearby. The air was soon filled with a foul stench, and the Vortixx walked away, his eyes gleaming with hatred, some of his light brown, sharp teeth revealed. "Move on", he said bluntly and harshly to the Matoran, who soon obeyed. Meanwhile Dartakh pulled out some white cloth and a bottle of alcohol from his bag, and began to somewhat clumsily clean the wound, still following his slave. He didn't see the very faint smile on her face. Chapter V The Matoran stopped in front of a large, red tent, which was surrounded by smaller ones. "So we're there?" the Vortixx asked, and his slave nodded. There were no guards, so Dartakh simply walked inside, where he saw a large, wooden table and a set of chairs in the middle, with some chests on the side. A large, black Skakdi was sitting on one of the chairs, busy sharpening the edge of a poleaxe. He stared at Dartakh when he entered, and asked "And who the karz are you?" The Vortixx stopped, and said "I was sent here by Halis. She hired my services and told me that a man named Ighu will be my officer. Where can I find him?" The Skakdi chuckled, put his axe on the table and stood up. "Well, I think he's somewhere nearby. Maybe you can even see him if you're observant enough." Dartakh rolled his eyes and replied "You're Ighu, I get it. No way I could've known that" The Skakdi approached him and extended his left arm. "You're right. Pleasure to meet you. And could you answer my question? Who the karz are you?" He had a smile on his face. "My name is Dartakh", the Vortixx replied and shook Ighu's hand. "Where's the rest of your squad?" "Training outside, or in their tents. You know what, might as well introduce them. A group that isn't united is a shit group, that's what my father always said, hehe". The Skakdi walked outside, and summoned his warriors, who soon arrived. A Matoran, two Lesterin, a Skakdi and two Vortixx. "Here they are. Together we are known as the Stormclaw. A small group, but we've fought in five battles, without casualties". The Skakdi seemed to be filled with pride as he looked upon his motley crew. The Vortixx observed them for a moment before asking "Have you fought in any siege battles before?" Ighu pondered and replied "No. This will be the first one, but we won't be part of the first wave, so I think we'll be fine." Dartakh nodded slowly. "Anyways, team, introduce yourselves" Chapter VI Category:Blog posts